


An 11th Summoning

by Enigmaris



Series: Ectober 2019 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Danny is King of Ghosts, Ectober 2019 (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2019 (Danny Phantom), Loki is on Parole, Magic, Secret Identities, Summoning Circles, ghost king, thanos mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris
Summary: Ectober Day 5!!Prompt: Scarecrow/ GraverobberLoki robs a grave and summons a teenager in the middle of the night. What can he say? He's desperate.Part 3 of the Summoned King AU





	An 11th Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> It's Day 5! I can hardly believe I've managed to update on time each day. Please enjoy this continuation of my Summoning AU.

“Oh come on, a graveyard? Really?”

“I thought it appropriate.”

“As if you care about what’s appropriate or not. It’s freezing out here dude!”

And it was freezing. The summoning circle had been painted in the middle of a graveyard at midnight. The moon was full and doing its best to make everything look as creepy as possible. A harsh biting wind blew across the graveyard, howling and whistling around, sending up red and orange leaves into the air. It was the perfect scene for summoning a ghost.

“Hmm. I wouldn’t know. What are you wearing?”

Danny was decidedly not a ghost at this time.

He was in fact, a tired teenager, wearing a too large novelty t-shirt and sweatpants with holes in them.

“Pajamas. I was in bed, _sleeping_.” Danny hadn’t actually been sleeping. But looking at your phone and scrolling mindlessly through the internet was basically the same thing, right? The important thing was that he’d been laying down. He’d read that somewhere he was pretty sure.

Loki quirked an eyebrow up, catching his lie or rather his partial lie. Turns out the rumors about that particular ability were true. Or maybe Danny was just that bad of a liar.

“Isn’t part of your job making sure me being pulled randomly from my life doesn’t happen?”

“On paper yes.”

“What is that even supposed to me?”

“It means that it would be far more worth my time to figure out why the King of All Ghosts is masquerading as a mortal child who can’t even do maths.”

“I can do math!”

“Stark’s been tutoring you.”

“I didn’t say I could do it _well_.”

“The others think the circle is faulty or that the spell is wrong.” Loki said. “They refuse to believe what their eyes are telling them. Despite what they might think sometimes the easiest answer is the truth.”

“I have my cellphone and I’m not afraid to use it. I will call Tony.”

“It’ll still take time for the Avengers to get here. None of them can teleport like I can. Besides, they’re a bit busy with some slime monsters attacking San Francisco. I think we have time for a chat.”

“They’re fighting slime monsters at midnight?” And why did Danny feel sort of left out? Yes, being king had meant a steep decrease in ghost fights, which was good for Amity, but Danny now had so much excessive ecto-energy that he had nothing to use on. It was making him twitchy.

“Evil waits for no man.”

“And you’d know all about that wouldn’t you?” Loki gave him a sharp grin and Danny rolled his eyes. “Look I can’t help you dude. I’m not masquerading as anything.”

“Don’t lie, it doesn’t suit you.” Loki said. “I bet you look quite terrifying beneath this glamor you’ve constructed. Or is it shapeshifting? I admit I am terribly _curious_.”

Danny rolled his eyes and looked around, hoping to see someone with some bit of sense. A grave to his left had been partially dug out and Danny saw dirt stains on Loki’s pants as well as a shovel hidden poorly behind his cauldron.

“Were you robbing a grave before I got here?”

“And doesn’t that just anger you?”

“Well yeah! What the hell dude?”

“It is written that the King of Ghosts defends the rights of the dead.” Loki read out. “So. Defend one of your subjects, oh mighty king.”

“You got to be kidding me.” Danny grumbled. “What, are you going to dress up like a scarecrow next because the King of Ghosts is supposed to be aggressive to things that frighten omens of death?”

“Would that work?” Loki asked out of curiosity.

“No!”

“Pity.”

“And this grave stuff isn’t going to work either. I mean it’s nasty don’t get me wrong but it’s not pushing me into whatever you think I should be doing.”

“You should be a ghost. Terrifying and awful to behold. You should strike fear into the hearts of all who see you. Weaker beings should fall to their knees at your power. You should be an unstoppable force.” Loki snarled.

“Don’t these summoning circles block the power of whomever gets pulled into ‘em?” Danny asked even though he already knew the answer. Loki’s face dropped and Danny continued. “What you see is what you get, dude.”

“But that…that doesn’t make any sense!” Loki snapped. “You’re a child.”

“Yep.”

“A child can’t be the powerful being I’ve read about for centuries.”

“I’m not even 18 years old. Don’t know how you could have been reading about me for centuries.” Danny told him.

Loki began to stalk along the perimeter of the circle, looking more and more frantic with each pass. Danny watched him, first with ironic amusement and then slowly it changed to a small amount of genuine concern. The man was muttering about how this was supposed to work and what else could he do now that it had failed?

“You were really serious about summoning this king, weren’t you?”

“Of course, I was! And stop talking as if you’re not him.”

“I’m not admitting to anything.” Danny said. “Why did you want to talk to him? Did you want to control him like Hydra?”

“If it came to it yes.” Loki said. “If you were anything like the tomes promised you would be and you weren’t willing to listen to reason, then I was prepared to bind you.”

“Reason? What did you want with the king?”

“What I wanted with _you_ was power.” Loki answered, sounding far more hopeless than smug. It wasn’t a tone that sounded natural coming out of the guy’s mouth.

“You’re a god. What more power could you need?”

“There is a being.” Loki said. “I dare not speak his name.”

“Right.”

“A being that rivals Pariah Dark in power, perhaps even exceeds him.”

“Cool. Totally normal thing I’m hearing.”

“He seeks to destroy all life in the universe.”

“Seriously?” Loki nodded, some of the sarcastic flair Danny had expected from the man returning.

“It was at his…_request_ that I was sent to earth.” The tone was something Danny knew, he knew it because he’d had that same tone before.

“Torture or mind control?”

“Why not both?”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re innocent in the invasion of New York?”

“Innocent is a relative term. Would I have done it had I been left to my own devices? No. Do I particularly care that it happened? Also no.”

Loki was still an asshole then.

“Okay. Fine.” Danny said. “This unnamable being then.”

“He will come to Midgard and when he gets here he will destroy _everything_. The famed power of King Phantom was my last idea on how to stop him.”

Danny remembered the words of the Observants, how frightened and serious they’d been. They’d foreseen destruction and had given Danny huge swaths of power in the name of stopping it. Danny had no idea if that was the power Loki was talking about, if it was the power he’d apparently studied in books that were hundreds of years old, he couldn’t say.

There was only one thing for it.

He needed to talk to Clockwork.

“I can’t help you.”

“Obviously.”

“No. I mean I can’t help you right now.” Loki paused in his attempt to shame Danny’s weakness with a sneer. “Summoning me is not the way to go about this. Never was.”

“Then how exactly am I supposed to do it?”

“Didn’t your mum ever teach you manners, princey? If you want the favor of a king, you don’t bring the king to you, you go to them.”

And finally, Loki looked like he’d been smacked upside the head. Good. Danny had no idea if he believed Loki, or if this evil he was talking about was even his concern. He wouldn’t know until he spoke to Clockwork and got whatever bullshit advice the ghost was going go give him. That advice rarely made sense until whatever it was about had already happened and Danny hated it. The one thing Clockwork couldn’t do was give a straight answer. 

“So, you will show me your true form if I go to you?”

“Once again. This is my true form.” Danny insisted. “Summoning circle.”

“Then why should I bother…”

“Because I might know where the power you’re looking for is. _Maybe_.” Danny said. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He really couldn’t. But two different sources had mentioned universe ending destruction, that was enough of an alarm for Danny to take it slightly seriously. Seriously enough to go to Clockwork of all people. “Depends if you can convince me that you’re worth it.”

“And how might I do that?”

“Getting the Avengers on board might help.”

“As if they’d ever believe me.”

“Sounds like a you problem.” Loki’s jaw clenched and Danny grinned. “Look, get the Avengers to believe you and bring them all out to Amity Park, it’s where I live. Find me and then we’ll see what I can do for you. Put that Silvertongue to use princey.”

“Very well.” Loki said, smirking. “I shall see you soon then, your highness.”

“It’s Danny. Seriously can’t emphasize this enough. Danny. Not Dan, Not Daniel. Definitely not Danno.”

“Whatever you say your majesty.” Loki knelt down and reactivated the summoning circle.

“I really hate you.”

“I assure you, the feeling is entirely mutual.”


End file.
